La decision de Marco
by Anonymus76
Summary: Star regresó a Mewni y Probablemente no vuelva, marco decidirá algo que le cambiara la vida Respondera a Star o se quedará en la tierra? Un pequeño Fanfic


Siento dejar el anterior lo retomare es que hubo problemas, la escuela, después el trabajo, por el momento ya no hago ninguna cosa de las dos (menos mal), de momento estudiaré solo inglés y hago deporte, y yo aquí contando mi vida, lo siento, ya de vuelta a lo del tema, navidad con los Díaz lo continuaré peor por ahora les tengo este pequeño fanfic.

"Pasaron unas cuantas horas de la fiesta, acabó, menos mal que desde aquel momento todo se puso incomodo, parecía un velorio en la planta baja, no era mejor en la parte superior de la casa de los Díaz, precisamente en lo que fue la habitación de Star que desde aquel momento en que se fue, él no comprendía que ocurrió, un ataque de emociones; ira, frustración, preocupación, tristeza, desesperación eran lo que el sentida.

Las amigas de Star subieron, (excepto la Star Fan 13, que seguía inconsciente en el piso), Janna, Kelly y pony head, Jackie subiría más tarde. Marco se encontraban Janna no dijo nada, solo miro a marco con una mirada sin expresión por unos cuanto segundos para retirarse despué única en abrir conversación fue pony head "oye apestorpe…"cuanto tiempo tenia sin decirle apestorpe?, yo no me acuerdo, en fin. Marco le responde con voz seria "que quieres?

"mira no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero lo primero que necesito es una explicación…" Interrumpida pony head por marco, le pregunta a pony head "no sabes que es lo que sucede?, Star y yo éramos solo amigos , nada más, no se desde cuando ella se enamoró de mí, yo no soy el que estaba interesado""Marco…honestamente, tu propio rostro te delató, lo que tienes ahora que hacer, o lo que tenías que hacer …", una vez más interrumpida por marco, pero ahora contestó de forma agresiva "TU NO SABES QUE OCURRIO ESA NOCHE ENTIENDE!, ella solo quería un amigo!"./p  
"Pony Head contesta "cuando paso eso" marco responde "el baile de la luna roja". Ella ya sabía porqué Star se lo contó tiempo atrás a Pony head "ok ya veo que pasa, yo sé que Star … Tu y Jackie… emm… emm"

Pony head no tenía ya que decir, así que marco dice "vez? Ella me dice solo amigos, y al final resulta que es todo lo contrario, crees que yo iba a esperar?"

"Al menos no le dijiste lo que sentías en algún momento?" Pregunto pony head, pero marco se quedó callado, pony head "no le dijiste lo que sentías en algún momento?" marco se quedó callado otra vez, pony head habla por última vez "sé lo que piensas, se tardó en expresarlo , pero no fuiste tampoco capaz de ver lo que ella sentía por ti ni confesar lo tuyo si es que aún sentías algo, ella se arrepintió de lo que dijo aquel día, ella creía que ya no sentirías lo mismo por ella después de lo que pasó y por eso lo ocultó ,tenía miedo. Lo sé porque soy su mejor amiga, sabía que así se sentía, antes de que ella me contara, y tú que eres su mejor amigo de la tierra, no fuiste capaz de ver sus sentimientos. Esperaba más de ti Marco Díaz, eres una gran persona, lo reconozco por más que me cueste, pero si algo se, es que es demasiado tarde.

"Vayámonos Kelly, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí" Pony head abrió un portal con otras tijeras dimensionales que ella traía pero antes de cruzar volteó a marco y le dijo "Adiós Marco Díaz".

En ese momento Jackie entró a la habitación y marco es el primero en hablar después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio "Jackie yo…"  
"Marco , en serio yo tampoco sé que ocurrió, pero tienes que decirme, sientes lo mismo por Star?", preguntó Jackie.  
A lo que marco responde "sentía o no sé, ni si quera sé que está pasando… en serio yo … yo … yo…" marco no sabía que decir  
Jackie responde "Marco, tú me gusta y sé que Star es tu amiga, no sé qué pasa por ti ahorita pero… tienes que decidir y hasta que ocurra … creo que lo mejor es … estar separados un tiempo… lo Siento Marco" Solo le da un bezo en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación"  
Marco no tardo en soltar lágrimas , la noche estaba transcurriendo y entre lágrimas y confusión solo pasaba por la mente de marco lo que ocurrió y también lo siguiente "Star tenía razón, soy indeciso.  
Era de mañana y apenas si pudo dormir, fue en aquella habitación ya sin magia.

Como sea, marco estaba muy decaído, se vistió, bajo a desayunar, sumergió su cara en sus cereal y después de eso fue a la sala, miro por horas la pared y nada más, preparó unos nacho, no se los acabo, sentía algo en su corazón que no entendía, fue hasta casi el atardecer donde su padres preocupados quisieron hablar, su padre fue el primero en intentar hablar con el peor no consiguió nada así que su madre fue con él a buscar una solución a lo que ocurría.

Al llegar. Su madre dijo " Marco… mi único hijo, ven y siéntate a mi lado.

Marco se acerco a su lado y su madre emperezó a hablar "Escucha lo que te digo, espero que esto te ayude

Marco solo responde "ok" Su madre empieza "Tomaste tu tiempo y es hora de tomar una decisión, pero no la tomes rápido, antes bien quiero que sepas que esos problemas, siempre se presentarán… y pasarán

"si ya encontraste a tu chica que has deseado , ahora encuentra el amor" Marco solo dice "Madre!"  
"Solo no olvides lo siguiente" contesta su madre "busca lo que realmente quieres, no busques el poder y el dinero, solo necesitas tu alma , para que tu corazón tome una decisión"  
"Gracias por las palabras madre" Responde marco pero su madre aún dice  
"solo una cosa más Marco, solo lo que queremos tu padre y yo es que este satisfecho con lo que hagas , y no dejes de ser una persona simple, busca algo que ames y comprendas, ve tras lo que tu corazón quieras,y recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, ahora ve, toma tu decisión y sigue tu corazón".  
"¿Lo harías, por nosotros, si puedes?"

Marco le da un abrazo a sus padres, y va al segundo piso, marco ha tomado su decisión, fue a la habitación de Star ( o de lo que fue su habitación). Solo se para en la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, se tomó unos segundos para mirar en el enorme agujero que había, la puesta de sol, era hermoso el ocaso, hizo recordar los mejores momentos entre el y Star, entre ellos el mejor, el baile de la luna roja./p

Marco ha tomado su decisión, tenía sus tijeras que le otorgó Hekapoo en sus manos, abrió con ellas un portal a Mewni, una vez abierto antes de entrar en él dice en voz alta "Ya voy! … Star".  
Fin


End file.
